Months in gold
by Sasha Neville Wilford
Summary: [OS / Deathfic] Sherlock est atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau, et va mourir dans peu de temps. Mrs Hudson lui ordonne d'en profiter pour connaître les plaisirs de la vie, ce qu'il refuse évidemment. Mais qui lui offrira ces mois de pur bonheur ?


_**Et oui les cocottes, un nouvel OS ! Je suis drôlement inspirée par ce fandom, récemment ! Bref, âmes sensibles s'abstenir car ceci est une deathfic. A vos risques et périls, bonne lecture...**_

_**Pairing : Greg Lestrade / Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

_"Je suis désolé, monsieur Holmes... Mais vous êtes atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau."_

Malgré cette nouvelle atroce, Sherlock Holmes ne pleurait pas. Il garda son calme, hocha légèrement la tête, ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas. Il a toujours été très doué pour jouer la comédie la plus trompeuse qu'il soit. Aujourd'hui encore, ce médecin tomba dans son piège, et accepta cette idée fausse que cet homme soit un être humain insensible à tout ce qui peut lui arriver de pire.

Il sortit de la clinique et se dirigea vers John, les yeux secs, la tête finalement baissée, le dos courbé, les mains dans les poches. Il tomba dans les bras de son meilleur ami, et se retint de pleurer. Toute cette rage contenue dans son coeur voulut sortir à tout prix, mais fut bloquée par cette barrière infranchissable qu'était son corps tout entier. John serra Sherlock contre lui, sans trop savoir quoi faire à part lâcher quelques phrases bateau du genre "ça va aller", "il te reste encore du temps à vivre", etc. Pour la première fois, il se sentait en position de faiblesse face à la détresse du détective.

\- John, tu n'as plus le temps, il faut partir. Lui rappela gentiment Mary.

Ah oui, _le voyage en Ecosse_. Le médecin releva la tête de Sherlock, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je dois m'en aller, tu pourras m'appeler quand nous serons arrivés sur place. Expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Non... Laisse-moi. Profite de ton voyage avec Mary. C'est toujours mieux que de t'occuper d'un condamné pour lequel tu ne peux rien faire.

Le médecin, les yeux baignés de larmes, baissa la tête, tapota l'épaule de son ami et se retourna définitivement, sans lui adresser un seul regard, comme une sorte... D'échappatoire. John se voilait la face pour ne pas culpabiliser. Sherlock regarda le petit couple s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus les voir à l'horizon.

Ce fut avec le coeur lourd et douloureux qu'il rentra au 221 B Baker Street. Une place vide l'attendait chaudement devant la cheminée. Il contempla le feu crépitant sans vraiment le regarder. Une tasse de thé posée sur la table basse n'attendait qu'à être consommée, mais Sherlock n'en avait pas la force. Il était trop déprimé pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Malgré la présence de Mrs Hudson dans l'appartement, il s'isola dans son palais mental, qui était cependant incapable de lui apporter du réconfort. Une tape sur l'épaule de la part de sa logeuse le ramena à la réalité.

\- J'ai appris ce que vous avez, mon garçon. J'en suis navrée, vraiment. Se lamenta-t-elle en abandonnant ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Mrs Hudson. Justifia Sherlock en ne bougeant pas d'un iota, c'est la vie, c'est comme ça...

\- En tout cas, profitez ! Vivez des moments inoubliables en compagnie de vos amis !

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Encore une fois, il jouait la comédie, manipulant ainsi l'esprit de la pauvre dame, qui naïvement, se mit à sourire à son tour. Aussitôt, elle retrouva l'énergie de se remettre au travail. Alors qu'elle descendit dans son appartement, Sherlock songea. Depuis sa naissance, il s'est endossé un rôle de coeur de pierre indémontable, une carapace difficile à briser malgré le temps qui passe. Certes ce déguisement est très facile à porter, mais une fois habillé de la sorte, il est impossible de l'enlever, on en reste prisonnier à jamais, condamné à retenir ses émotions de peur d'être pris pour un "pleurnichard".

Même si il n'y avait personne aux alentours, Sherlock ne trouva pas la force de verser quelques larmes. Après tout, sa vie était faite ainsi, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer...

Le lendemain matin, vers six heures, Greg Lestrade se pointa chez lui, l'air tout excité. Sherlock, encore sous l'effet de la tristesse, lui ouvrit la porte avec le plus grand mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Venez vite ! S'exclama le DI, un meurtre a été commis près de Picadilly Circus ! Un particulièrement sanglant en plus !

\- Non... Pas aujourd'hui... Laissez-moi.

Malgré sa réticence, Lestrade lui prit le bras et le traîna de force vers le lieu du crime. Le cadavre d'un jeune homme l'y attendait.

\- Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda Greg.

\- Jeune diplômé de l'université d'Oxford, d'après son uniforme. Ses parents sont divorcés depuis peu, et il déteste son père, vu le nom qu'il lui a donné dans ses contacts, c'est-à-dire "Connard". La lame qui a été utilisée pour le poignarder est celle d'un couteau de boucher, car les plaies sont nettes. Son groupe sanguin est O, et il souffre d'hypermétropie. Ca va aller, vous allez vous en sortir avec tout ça ? Ponctua Sherlock.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous allez vous débrouiller sans moi, je suis trop fatigué pour ces conneries.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détaler, le DI le retint soudainement par l'épaule.

\- Sherlock. Commença-t-il brusquement, sans aucune retenue, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez ce foutu cancer qu'il faut arrêter de vivre, bordel ! Adonnez-vous à vos habituelles déductions, consacrez-vous à vos passe-temps ! Offrez-vous les plus beaux mois de votre vie !

\- Pitié... Ne m'imposez pas vos idées, je n'en ai rien à faire... Abandonna le détective.

Il réussit tout de même à filer comme un lapin entre les mailles d'un grillage solide. Malheureusement pour lui, Lestrade le poursuivit. L'inspecteur réussit à le coincer au 221 B. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Arrêtez de me harceler, Lestrade ! Vous m'énervez ! S'emporta vivement Sherlock.

\- Calmez-vous. Murmura le DI, je fais ça pour vous... Puisque John n'est pas là pour le faire... J'ai décidé de vous offrir lesmois les plus inoubliables de votre vie, Sherlock. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai tiré vers cette scène de crime, pour que vous puissiez retrouver le sourire et vous amuser comme vous le faisiez auparavant.

Sherlock se figea de surprise, ses yeux bleu givré fixèrent ceux de Greg, qui continuait de le sermonner d'une voix douce. Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur ces paroles-là : _"J'ai décidé de vous offrir les mois les plus inoubliables de votre vie"_. Ce fut comme si un disque avait planté dans un lecteur CD, cette phrase se répéta en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à avoir un mal de tête.

\- G... Greg... Réussit-il enfin à dire, pourquoi...

\- Ne vous étonnez pas, Sherlock. Reprit calmement l'inspecteur, je ne vous ai pas abandonné, même si c'est vrai que vous me preniez pour une vermine sans aucun talent. Mais ce n'est pas vos pensées qui vont m'empêcher de vous aimer.

Deux nouveaux mots se répétèrent dans le cerveau de Sherlock : _"vous aimer"_. Son mal de tête s'apaisa presque aussitôt, laissant place à un mélange de surprise et d'émotions encore plus fortes.

\- M... M'ai... Mer ?

\- Oui, Sherlock, vous avez bien entendu. Je vais m'apprendre à vous aimer, et vous à m'aimer.

Ce fut comme si le temps se figeait sur le moment. Sherlock cligna des yeux, étonné que cet homme lui adresse de telles paroles. Même John ne lui aurait pas sorti cela.

Greg s'avanca vers le détective, jusqu'à sentir son souffle glacé sur sa joue. Le DI pencha la tête, et captura les lèvres de Sherlock en un timide et doux baiser. Le détective ne tarda pas à entourer le cou de Lestrade de ses bras, et coller son corps contre le sien. Une chaleur agréable se fit sentir au niveau de son cœur, qui battait à tout rompre.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Greg en profita pour voir la réaction de Sherlock. Celui-ci avait les joues colorées de rouge, ses yeux pétillaient comme autrefois, ses mains furent secouées de très légers spasmes. Sous sa main, Greg put sentir une peau certes froide, mais incroyablement douce, comme celle d'un nourisson. Sherlock s'agrippa à lui, comme un poulpe à son rocher.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage désormais empli illuminé.

* * *

Le début du bonheur arriva pour Sherlock. Il connut enfin les joies de l'amour, et l'ivresse dans laquelle le toucher de Greg pouvait l'entraîner à chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque étreinte. Il put connaître également les plaisirs de la chair, ses envies se faisaient ressentir à chaque fois que Lestrade lui adressait un regard de braise, sensuel et irrésistible, rempli de désir. Sherlock s'enivrait de la passion que son amant lui offrait, chaque nuit devenait plus magique.

Le DI, lors d'une soirée particulièrement propice, décida d'utiliser sa cravate. Il la présenta à Sherlock, qui était assis au bord du lit.

\- Regarde, expliqua Greg, apparemment, cela sert à connaître tes zones sensibles, et les effets sont multipliés.

\- Ne me fais pas attendre, chéri... Grogna Sherlock d'une voix pleine de désir.

Lestrade s'assit derrière lui, et lui banda les yeux à l'aide de l'élégant bout de tissu sentant agréablement la violette. Il commenca à titiller la nuque de Sherlock avec ses lèvres, ce qui lui fit obtenir un doux soupir innocent. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa les hanches. De sa langue maligne, il lui taquina les oreilles. Sherlock poussa des soupirs plus puissants, plus sonores, tombé dans une transe impossible à arrêter. Pris dans un élan passionnel, il s'empara des mains de son amant et les serra fort.

\- Arrête... Sinon je vais...

\- Tu es drôlement sensible, c'est adorable... Le taquina Lestrade.

\- Tais-toi...

Malgré ses mains prisonnières, Greg eut un petit sourire en coin. Il couvrit ses épaules de très légères morsures, ce qui arracha un nouveau soupir à Sherlock, qui s'abandonna totalement à la chose. Tout en embrassant ces petits plaies roses, il libéra sans grande difficulté ses mains, et les utilisa pour taquiner le ventre de Sherlock. Ses soupirs se transformèrent en véritables gémissements, qui se firent plus sonores à chaque instant. C'était là sa zone la plus sensible, son ventre.

Greg mit Sherlock face à lui, et l'allongea doucement sur le dos. Il titilla cette parcelle de peau avec ses lèvres. Le détective se mordait les doigts pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- Ah... Je vais... Oh mon dieu... Arrivait-il à peine à articuler.

\- Jouis autant que tu veux, je t'y autorise. Lui murmura Lestrade.

D'un énième baiser sur le ventre, le DI réussit à arracher un autre gémissement très prononcé. De sa langue, il taquina cette peau, secouée de frissons. Ce fut l'apothéose du plaisir pour Sherlock, qui jouissait sans retenue de ces caresses érotiques. Il finit par s'évanouir, tellement la passion fut grande. Il sentit les mains de Lestrade retirer la cravate qui l'empêchait de voir, et ses lèvres lui offrir un baiser plein de tendresse qui le sortit de sa transe. Son corps tremblait encore.

\- J'ai encore... Du mal... A respirer... Articula à peine Sherlock.

\- Calme-toi, tu peux me voir à présent. Chuchota Greg.

Le détective l'entoura précipitamment de ses bras maigres, et le serra contre lui. Il s'endormit sous un énième baiser de son amant.

* * *

Un nouveau bonheur apparut dans sa vie. Sherlock se leva difficilement, se prépara à la va-vite, et sortit de l'appartement. Une bonne centaine de personnes figurait de l'autre côté de la rue. Curieux comme un enfant de quatre ans, il se mêla à la foule, qui gentiment le poussait vers l'avant. Une fois arrivé au bout, il aperçut Lestrade, John, Molly et Mary, qui souriaient. Sherlock, perplexe se dirigea vers eux.

\- Il y a une manif aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que font ces gens près de chez moi ? John, tu n'étais pas censé être en voyage ? Questionna-t-il automatiquement sur un ton de méfiance.

\- Ne commence pas, Sherlock. Le stoppa net John, Greg nous a prévu une surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le DI s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Je sens que tu vas tomber dans les pommes si je le dis... Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est quoi ? S'impatienta Sherlock.

Greg prit la main de son amant, et posa un genou par terre.

\- Sherlock Holmes. Dit-il d'une voix ferme mais terriblement sexy, voudrais-tu connaître le bonheur de m'épouser ?

Sherlock se figea, comme congelé sur place par un froid soudain. Ses mains tremblèrent de nouveau, il se sentit presque défaillir. Il baissa la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Paniqua Lestrade, je t'ai fait peur ?

\- N-non... C'est que... Oui... Oui je veux t'épouser !

Après qu'il lui ait passé l'anneau au doigt, Sherlock sauta instinctivement au cou de Greg, et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. John, Mary et les autres criaient de joie, des tonnerres d'applaudissements survinrent de la foule. Tout Londres fur émerveillé par cette nouvelle inattendue. Ce bonheur était toujours plus puissant à force que le temps passe.

* * *

Malgré tous ces mois à nager dans un bain de joie doré, Sherlock eut quand même quelques complications. Les maux de tête apparurent, et furent plus fréquents chaque jour, son appétit diminuait à vue d'œil, sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus. Son fiancé était toujours là pour l'épauler et le soigner avec des aspirines, mais rien de très efficace.

* * *

Lestrade dut alerter les urgences le jour même de leur mariage. Sherlock s'était évanoui en pleine cérémonie, et ne se réveillait pas. Il fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche, placé en soins intensifs dès sa venue. John, Mary, Molly, Lestrade et Mycroft restèrent dans la salle d'attente, terriblement inquiets.

Chaque docteur passa dans le couloir, mais aucun n'était adressé à eux. Leurs pires craintes s'accentuèrent encore plus. Lorsqu'une infirmière se présenta à eux, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines, formant un concert accablant, rempli de stress grandissant.

\- Euh... Je dois absolument vous prévenir : son cancer... A atteint sa phase terminale, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il va mourir dans très peu de temps.

Ce fut comme si un énorme poids s'abattit sur eux à l'instant même, le poids de la tristesse, de la rage, du désespoir, qui avait atteint son apothéose, son sommet le plus destructeur.

\- Par contre... Il n'a le droit qu'à une visite, pas plus.

\- Vas-y Greg. Soupira tristement Mary, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour nous.

\- Dans ce cas, venez tous. Ordonna doucement le DI.

Ils se levèrent, la tête basse, et entrèrent dans la salle. Sherlock était entouré de machines effrayantes, une multitude de perfusions couvrait ses bras. John s'avança doucement, la boule à la gorge.

\- C'est John, Sherlock... C'est pour te dire : je n'ai pas été là pour toi et je le regrette amèrement. Les meilleurs amis sont faits pour soutenir, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Pardonne-moi...

Il recula, saisi à la gorge par le désespoir envahissant. Il se précipita dans le couloir, accompagné de Mary et Molly. Mycroft s'approcha à son tour.

\- Bonsoir, petit frère. Chuchota-t-il en gardant son sang froid, même si tu nous exaspérais avec tes airs hautains, papa et maman sont très fiers de toi, leur petit dernier, le plus intelligent de tous les hommes. Nous ne t'oublierons pas, Sherlock, je te le promets. Tu resteras dans nos coeurs.

Il effleura sa main de la sienne et sortit en gardant son visage de marbre. Malgré cela, il s'autorisa à pleurer une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Greg s'assit tout pris de Sherlock, et lui prit doucement la main.

\- C'est moi, Sherlock...

Soudain, le détective s'agita étrangement, malgré sa faiblesse de mouvement. Il réagissait à la voix de son mari.

\- Non non non, ne bouge pas chéri, tu vas te fatiguer encore plus...

Il lui caressa tendrement le front, comme il le ferait à un enfant de quatre ans.

\- Voilà... J'espère que tu as passé les plus beaux mois de ta vie... En tout cas, oui, je t'ai aimé de tout mon amour, tu as été le plus bel amant que j'ai connu. Vraiment, je n'ai pas regretté de t'avoir choisi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais... Mon...

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, une tristesse grandissante envahit son esprit tout entier.

\- Mon... Cœur...

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans pouvoir les contrôler à temps. Le mal était fait, il ne pouvait plus y faire grand chose.

Greg captura les lèvres de Sherlock en un dernier baiser d'adieu, plus tendre que les précédents, passionnel, _amoureux_. Une petite larme brillante roula sur la joue du détective. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus bougé, plongé dans un coma profond.

Juste le temps de lui dire _"je t'aime" _une dernière fois, et un bruit strident se fit entendre. Le cardiogramme indiqua une ligne parfaitement droite, suivi du son linéaire destructeur. Lestrade comprit, finit par s'écrouler au sol tel un vulgaire cadavre jeté aux oubliettes, et se mit à hurler de désespoir.

* * *

Sherlock était _mort_, plongé dans un sommeil éternel. Il ne souffrait plus, à présent.


End file.
